The Crimson Footprint - A Pokémon Story
by RedBoynim
Summary: A warlord's son, found in the carnage of the battlefield. An orphaned outcast in a peaceful village, out of place and unwanted. A rising warrior, his steps painted red. A saviour and hero to some, a murderer and villain to others. This is the story of a Bisharp's quest for vengeance for his ruined clan, and his rise to power. M for gore. Cover image by Cora-Rosemountain@Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The rain fell like arrows from the dark sky as Sonzu the Alakazam strode through the forest. He was alert and ready, his mind clear, and with good reason. His village had been in a conflict with a pack of Pawniards, led by an unusually strong and cruel Bisharp.

Ever since they had moved into the area in search of prey, they had ravaged and slaughtered any who came across their way. It had only been a moon since he had evolved when the Pawniard first ambushed a group of villagers gathering berries. Many lives were lost since then, and the stronger Pokemon of the village had to learn to fight to kill. As the new chief, Sonzu was no exception.

As he moved deeper into the forest, Sonzu scanned his left and right for a possible Pawniard patrol hiding in the shadows.

" _Snap."_

Sonzu wheeled around, a glowing aura of energy blanketing him. He stood there in dead silence, unblinking as the rain rolled down his face. Moments later, a frightened Venipede skittered out of the bushes and past Sonzu into the tall grass. Sonzu let out a sigh of disgust and lowered his arms, the energy dissipating out of them. This game of stop and go was beginning to annoy him.

Shaking his head, Sonzu turned around and continued on his way. He was to meet with a scout party tonight near the forest clearing, where the Pawniard camp was located. Pushing past the bushes and branches, he heard the cry of a Fletchling echo three times: the signal. Whistling back, he observed several figures dropping from the overhead canopy: the scout party.

A young Gallade stepped forward to meet Sonzu and bowed in salute. Sonzu bowed in return and cracked a grim smile.

"Any news?" he grunted.

The Gallade stood at ease and struggled to hide his enthusiasm.

"Their camp has quieted down sir, though we can still see smoke from their fires. They might be at rest right now," he reported.

Sonzu crossed his arms and looked down in thought. The young scout pressed on.

"Now is the time to move, sir. They've given us no ground for the past 5 moons. This is the perfect opportunity."

Sonzu looked at the scout, then at the other Pokemon gathered around him. They were serious in their confidence and awaited his answer. He didn't need telepathy to sense the eagerness, the faint but shining hope that this senseless slaughter could come to an end, tonight.

Sonzu looked the scout dead in the eye, then announced a single command telepathically to the group:

" _We attack tonight_."

* * *

The sight that struck Sonzu when they charged the Pawniard camp stopped him in his tracks. Pawniard were stretched across the clearing as far as the eye could see, dead.

The village warriors had not expected this; even the hardiest and most experienced veterans among them stared wide-eyed at the red carnage glinting in the rain.

Some Pawniard had their blades snapped and chipped, others had limbs or heads missing. Soil where the grass had once grown so verdantly, then cut down by the Pawniard clan to build their camp, was dark with blood. Blackened rents and craters scarred the ground, and most of the grass huts around the camp had either collapsed or burnt down. Only one was left standing.

Murmurs and frightened whispers began to rise from the gathered Pokémon.

"Who could have done this?"

"This land is cursed."

"Great Arceus have compassion."

"Silence!" roared Sonzu. It was no use having the defenders of his village so demoralized before a possible attack. Whoever...whatever that did this could still be near.

Truthfully, Sonzu was just as shaken as his fellow Pokémon. He scanned the battlefield and sighted a dark object fluttering in the distance. Signaling two Pokémon to accompany him, he made his way to the object, until he saw that it was a flag: a banner of some sort that the Pawniard carried into battle before.

Looking down, Sonzu pressed back in shock and revulsion: the banner had been planted in a pile of Pawniard heads. One of his guards gagged.

Grimacing, Sonzu examined the black banner. A crimson double-pronged diamond was emblazoned in the middle of a red circle: the footprint of a Bisharp. Below it was written characters of the language of Pokémon: Pokéngo.

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." read Sonzu out loud. A perversion of an ancient proverb.

"Lord Sonzu! We've found a survivor!"

Sonzu snapped out of his musings and turned around. A Reuniclus was hovering over a convulsing Pawniard, its legs burnt away to stumps.

Sonzu approached the Pawniard and knelt before it.

"Who did this to you?" asked Marius, staring into the Pawniard's eyes.

The Pawniard took no notice of the question and continued to tremble, coughing up blood.

Sonzu turned to the Reuniclus.

"Look into his mind," he commanded.

"We may find our answer there."

The Reuniclus hesitated, then spoke.

"My lord, Pawniard are of Pokémon that have embraced darkness and shadow. Their minds are shrouded with a veil I, nor you with all your power can cross. We must try to find other-"

The Pawniard sat up screaming, holding its head with its chipped arms.

"Monster! Monster!" the Pawniard screeched.

"The Soulless One! The Unborn! He sees, he hears all!" he screamed.

Sonzu lunged forward and held the Pawniard's face towards him.

"Who did this to you? Speak!" pleaded Sonzu.

The Pawniard shuddered and croaked, "Oh Arceus, had we known...had we...Lord Shredder, if you only knew..."

With that, the Pawniard became still, its yellow eyes glazing over.

There was deathly silence in the clearing; the rain had stopped.

Sonzu took a shuddering breath, then laid down the Pawniard's body gently, brushing its eyes closed with his fingers. A slain enemy, even one such as this, afforded the respect of the dead.

Pokémon warriors had gathered around Sonzu: Gallade, Lucario, Pangoro, and more. All united against a brutal enemy, and now? What would ever become of this? Sonzu had to act quickly.

"Search the clearing," he ordered.

"Find any survivors and get them to a healer. Guards, with me."

With that, the frozen group of warriors set about their duties, while his personal guard accompanied Sonzu. He headed to the lone hut standing among the ashes and corpses. The Gallade from before ran up beside Sonzu and looked at him eagerly.

"Sir? Your orders?"

Sonzu looked the Gallade in the eye. The Gallade's confidence faltered and he looked to the ground, embarrassed. Sonzu smiled; the troops needed morale, and the young ranger reminded him of himself not too long ago.

"What is your name?" Sonzu asked.

The Gallade looked up and regained his spirit, seeing the smile on Sonzu's face.

"Valion, my lord!"

Sonzu nodded and gave his answer.

"We are to find this 'Lord Shredder', and see if he has any answers for us...if he is still alive."

"Understood, sir," Valion intoned, falling back with the rest of the group.

* * *

They were now at the entrance of the hut. It was dimly lit from the dying coals left in a fire pit, and there was not much else to be seen in the gloom.

Valion spoke up quietly.

"It appears this could have been a meeting hall or the quarters for a...commander."

Sonzu levitated off the ground, energy humming through his body.

"In that case," Sonzu said, "Proceed with caution. We may yet find more surprises lying in wait."

They entered the hut, branching out from the entrance into the dark, teeth bared, claws ready, and energy crackling.

Sonzu's forehead emitted a soft purple glow as his psychic power grew stronger, and it illuminated the inside of the hut to reveal...

"Eggs," breathed Valion.

"They were protecting their eggs."

Indeed. Yellow shells speckled with green lay scattered across the floor of the hut. Their contents were missing.

The group moved on, each Pokémon fanning out to cover the hall. Valion stopped to peruse another banner draped on the wall, when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye.

Wheeling around, he saw a mangled heap of metal and flesh crawling towards him on the ground. Scrambling back in shock, Valion raised his arm to deliver a killing blow.

"Stay back!" he shouted.

The rest of the Pokémon came rushing to the sound of Valion's surprise, encircling the ruined figure. Sonzu moved past a burly Pangoro and approached the heaving figure. It was, or at least once was, a majestic Bisharp; even though it's head crest was chipped and scratched, it still shone with the gleam of a well-maintained, and oft-used weapon.

Sonzu regarded the Bisharp with a mixture of pity and revulsion. So this was the face of the enemy that had plagued his people for so long? _This_ , was "The Shredder"?

" _C...Gr...grgh..._ " croaked the Bisharp. It held a bundle in it's arms.

Sonzu slowly descended to the floor but kept his distance.

"Are you the one they call Shredder?" he asked.

The Bisharp lifted his head and glared at Marius with his remaining eye.

"You speak to a lord, prey." he hissed.

The group of Pokémon began to bristle with newfound hostility against the arrogance of the Bisharp. Sonzu paid it no heed and pressed on.

"Who are you?" asked Sonzu, exerting a smidgen of psychic pressure. The Bisharp laughed sarcastically, as if sensing Sonzu's attempts to control him.

"I am Oroku, the Lord Shredder of the Foot Clan, the Blade of War, and the Edge of Sorrow-"

Oroku suddenly broke off and began coughing up blood, collapsing onto the ground once more. The bundle in his arms began to move, and the cries of an infant Pokémon echoed throughout the hall. Oroku squeezed the bundle with surprising gentleness, and the cries died down.

Sonzu eyed the bundle, then shifted back to Oroku.

"What is the meaning of this? We had come to meet you in battle, yet we find a graveyard."

Oroku grinned and barked a harsh laugh.

"Aye! A graveyard! The final resting place of our glorious clan...or...not so final," intoned the Bisharp, gazing at the package in his arms.

Valion stepped forward, his face showing nothing but disgust.

"Sir, we are wasting time. The rest have found no survivors, and whatever did this could

be-"

"Silence, fool. You speak against your commander." sneered Oroku, glancing a mocking nod towards Sonzu.

Valion's eyes darkened and he moved towards Oroku. Oroku watched him with amusement.

"Do it. Kill me where I lie in my own blood and filth. Find your honour in that, _fairy_. I welcome Death."

Oroku lifted up the bundle and slowly parted the top of it, to reveal a newborn Pawniard, its armour-

"Blue..." breathed Sonzu with reverence.

The Pawniard's armour was not the usual blood-red so akin to his kind, but a dark, navy blue: the colour of a stormy sea. Legend had it that Pokémon who were marked so by the gods were destined to do great...or terrible things.

"The last of my line. The last son of the Foot." said Oroku, lifting a trembling finger to the infant's face. The Pawniard cooed and reached out to hold Oroku's finger. He hesitated, then let the infant hold it, a final moment between father and son.

"Your name is Saido, and you are of my blood: Oroku," he said, his eyes not leaving the face of his son.

"For you will be the first step towards our atonement."

As the astonished Pokémon looked on, Oroku, still gazing into his son's face, laid him down gently onto the ground. He looked up to Sonzu and said a simple word.

" _Please._ "

Sonzu knew what he was asking: with that one word it was a plea of a father, for the life of his son. Sonzu could merely nod in return; there were no other words to be said. He gently took the baby in his hands, the Pawniard crying out at the foreign touch.

If Oroku felt any sadness, remorse, or pain, he didn't show it. Rising to his knees and placing to hands on the blade on his head, he began to growl in pain. The sound of cracking metal was heard, and the blade snapped off of his head. The surrounding Pokémon murmured and cried out in shock. Oroku remained impassive, but Sonzu could sense his immense pain. A lesser Pokémon would have died a long time ago.

Clenching his teeth, Oroku drove the blade into his stomach, delivering a fatal blow to himself. He bent over, his form crumpling to the ground. The Lord Shredder of the Foot Clan was dead.

The baby Pawniard, as if sensing his father's end, began to cry out and struggle in Sonzu's arms. The baby's cries echoed throughout the silent hall. Sonzu quietly commanded the gathered warriors to take up the body of Oroku, and they did so in reverent silence.

* * *

As they carried his body out of the hut, the rest of the gathered Pokémon lifted up their bowed heads to gaze at the fallen form of their enemy. The baby Pawniard, Saido, slashed through the wrappings and fell out of Sonzu's arms, landing on the ground. He looked up and bawled, his still innocent eyes taking in the carnage of what remained of his family. Valion looked at Saido with embarrassment and disgust.

"Sir," he began.

"We cannot possibly carry this burden and lay it on our people. We-"

"WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING, YOU FOOL!" exploded Sonzu.

"THAT WE ABANDON AN INFANT, OR BETTER YET, PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERY?! ARE YOU WILLING TO RID US OF 'THIS BURDEN' THEN, VALION?!" raged Sonzu, eyes shining.

Valion stumbled back, his face burning in shame.

"N-no my lord, I merely thought-"

"I shall raise him." a voice said.

Sonzu and Valion turned to see a scarred Pangoro with his arms crossed. The Pangoro spat out the stalk of bamboo it kept clenched in its teeth.

"I shall raise him," he repeated, crossing over to the crying Saido, picking him up with surprising gentleness. As soon as Saido saw the scowl etched into the Pangoro's face, he seemed to calm down, sensing a familiar spirit in the Dark Pokémon. He nestled in the Pangoro's thick fur, dozing off.

"What is your name?" Sonzu sighed, his heart heavy. The Pangoro lifted his head with bravado.

"Goma, village blacksmith," he growled. "I've served your father before you, and now you," he grunted. "I will raise the boy. See to it that he becomes strong."

"Very well," said Sonzu, meeting Goma's challenging gaze. "Raise him as one of us."

"I will raise him as my _own_. He will be my burden and mine alone," he said, glaring at Valion, who failed to meet him in the eye.

Sonzu nodded, beckoning his guard to move. He left with the group carrying Oroku's body, and Valion trailed behind, shooting a glance of spite and disdain at Goma's turned figure. As the rest Pokémon began to return to the village, Goma lingered behind, lifting up Saido at an arm's length. The young Pawniard met Goma's gaze with a naive, yet disquieting confidence, cooing softly.

"Hmph," scoffed Goma.

* * *

"We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

7 YEARS LATER

Nimue the Gardevoir, beautiful and intelligent Princess of the kingdom of Pokélantis, ran for her life through the dark jungle. She could hear the growls of the monster echoing behind her, louder and closer by the second. She had to reach the Great Tree; there she would be safe.

Nimue broke through the dense foliage into a clearing. A great, gnarled oak tree stood in the center, a rope ladder hanging from one of its thick branches.

"Just a bit more..." thought Nimue, panting and blinking the sweat out of her eyes.

 _SLAM!_

Nimue felt something tackle her legs and immediately landed on the ground, hard. She looked up to see the leering monster crouching above her, claws glinting in the moonlight, its merciless yellow eyes staring crazed with bloodlust. Her time had come. As the monster raised its claws to deliver the killing blow, a bolt of blue energy slammed into the creature, blasting it away from Nimue and slamming it into the base of the tree. Nimue gasped and looked up to see a dashing Lucario stride into the clearing, his arms glowing with energy.

"My Princess!" he said, hurrying over to her fallen form. He gracefully took her hand and stared into her eyes, his shining like purple gems in the faraway caverns of the Old Mountains.

"Oh, Lucas! My hero," she swooned, taking in how handsome and brave he was, when suddenly-

"The monster!" cried out Lucas, moving in front of Nimue. The beast was stirring from its daze, it's teeth gnashing with savagery. It rose to its full height, taller than the mightiest Rhydon, and let out a roar of outrage.

"Princess! You must flee!" begged Lucas, standing between her and the monster. Nimue shook her head and held on to Lucas.

"No! I will not leave you!" she pleaded, eyes glinting with tears. "Through life and death, I am bound to you!"

The couple stared into each other's' eyes, lost in time and space. As their faces got closer and closer, lips almost touching, they were interrupted by a shriek of frustration.

"Seriously?! More mushy gushy romance? You said we'd fight to the death!" roared the monster, stomping its feet.

Nimue sighed and stepped away from Lucas' embrace. "I said we _might. Might._ Besides, we didn't pinky promise on it."

"You know fully well I don't have pinkies!" whined the monster, lifting up its claws. "And why is Lusca always the hero? She's not a boy!"

Lucas strode forward defiantly. "How dare you! I am a handsome and dashing knight of Pokélantis!"

Nimue hugged Lucas and shot a smirk at the monster. " _My_ handsome and dashing knight of Pokélantis," she crooned.

"No!" screeched the beast, holding its head with its arms. "Girls can't like-like girls, that's...that's weird!"

"Why," Nimue teased. "Are you jealous?"

"You guys are so weird," muttered Lucas. "It always ends up like this."

Nimue put her hands on her hips and shot a look at the monster.

"For your information, I can like whoever I want, and it's not up to you, _Saido_."

A gust of warm wind picked up in the sunny clearing, and three young Pokémon stood in the place of the monster, the dashing warrior, and the beautiful princess in need.

* * *

Saido the Pawniard trembled with barely contained rage and confusion as he took in Nimue's smirk. The sneaky Kirlia found fun and delight making him boil over the top like this. She always found a way to outsmart him or place the blame on him whenever one of her many schemes went awry. He was the scapegoat for everything.

"Well," Nimue shrugged. "I guess you don't want to play anymore."

"Leave him alone, Nimue," chided Lusca, a Riolu. She shot a concerned look at Saido, who was still shaking and making deep rents in the grass with his bladed feet. This was the most furious she'd ever seen him, even more than the time Nimue ground up a bunch of Blast Seeds into his berry juice.

"Why? That pretty blue armour of his might turn red like a boiled Clauncher," she jabbed, tossing her green pigtails haughtily. That was the last straw. Saido launched himself at Nimue, blades fully extended. Nimue screamed, and covered her face with her arms.

"Stop!" cried Lusca, shielding Nimue with a blue force field. Saido bounced harmlessly off the field and landed in the mud, the muck staining his polished blue armor. Lusca gasped in instant regret and horror, covering her mouth with both paws. Nimue looked out from behind her hands and saw Saido's predicament. She burst out into laughter, her angelic voice filled with a cruel glee only a child could have.

Saido looked down, his anger gone. Tears began to well up in his yellow eyes and he ran off into the tall grass sobbing.

Lusca wheeled around to Nimue, her normally calm face filled with indignation.

"Look what happened!" she sighed, gazing off sadly into the tall grass swaying around them. "He doesn't like people making fun of his armour."

Nimue picked herself up from the ground and dusted off her white skirt. "Well maybe if he wasn't such a baby, this wouldn't have-"

"He's not a baby!" Lusca growled. "He's the strongest and bravest boy I know and he only lets you make fun of him because-" Lusca stopped herself short. She took a look at Nimue's expression: it was ignorant and disbelieving. Lusca shook her head.

"It's not worth it. I'm going to look for him. You play by yourself." With that, Lusca ran into the tall grass calling Saido's name.

Nimue was now alone, and the full force of shame and realization of what she did to her friends hit her. She began to cry, this time, for real. And there was no one around to pay attention to it.

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" Lusca frantically thought, racing through the swaying grass. The sun was beginning to set, and Lusca was tired, hungry, and scared. She didn't know where Saido had run off to, and she was lost herself. She looked all around, but the tufts of grass all looked the same, and she was too short to peek over the top.

"Saido!" she yelled, desperately pleading for an answer. Like many times before, her call was met with silence. Lusca gritted her teeth and kept running, brushing the thick grass out of her face. As she ran, she failed to notice a root jutting out of the ground, and she tumbled over, rolling down a sudden incline. Rocks and gravel hit her body, and when she landed, she felt her foot twist the wrong way.

Lusca yelled in pain, blinking burning tears from her eyes. She had landed in a gravelly ravine on the edge of the forest. Her foot was most certainly sprained, but not broken. All Lusca could think of, however, was surprisingly not the pain, but Saido. She had failed to find him, and now he could be wandering lost and alone in the forest, where dangerous Pokémon lurked...and she wouldn't be by his side.

It was all too much for Lusca to handle, and she passed out into merciful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Saido cut through the grass, exhausted and sniffling. He had run as far as his short legs could carry him until his endurance gave out. He wandered aimlessly through the plain, lost in thought.

Goma had always told him to never act in anger or rage, but it was so hard for him to listen. Sometimes, he felt that everything would be easier if he just gave in to the dark instincts that would bubble up whenever he was frightened or angry. And today was another failure in his book; he had almost hurt Nimue.

"Nimue," he growled. He didn't know what to think of that Kirlia. He didn't understand why he felt so confused or awkward around her, or why she could get under his armour so easily. Saido slowly came to a halt and collapsed to the ground, panting at the orange sky.

The emotions he kept locked away now manifested in a sudden uncontrollable rage, and with a scream he leapt and slashed indiscriminately around him, picturing Nimue's smirking face. Stalks of grass were instantly shredded, and when Saido calmed down, he saw that he had cut down over several metres of grass, leaving a scar in the verdant plain.

Saido looked down on where his hands should have been and saw the two sword-like blades winking back at him in the twilight. He stood like this for a long time.

* * *

A sound pierced the silence of the moment. Saido perked up his head and his eyes widened in fear. Lusca's voice he had heard, and she sounded like she was in pain.

He turned his head this way and that, trying to pinpoint Lusca's location. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, just like Goma taught him to, and focused his sense of hearing. He could hear it: the pained sounds of breathing coming from somewhere to his right.

He took off in that direction, a newfound energy coursing through his body. He ran and ran, until he skidded to a stop by the edge of a deep, rocky ravine. He looked over the edge to see the crumpled, but thankfully breathing form of Lusca. She was unconscious, and it looked like she had hurt her foot. There was no way she could climb out by herself.

Saido wasting no time thinking. His friend was hurt and in need of help. He slowly lowered himself down the incline, sliding over the gravelly soil. He reached the bottom and crawled over the rocks and boulders to Lusca.

"Lusca!" he whispered. "Wake up!"

Saido shook Lusca's shoulders but succeeded in getting nothing out of her other than a quiet groan. Saido started trembling in panic.

"Lusca , please, say something!" he begged. He received no answer. Saido knew he couldn't linger here any longer; a new danger could present itself at any moment.

"Well well well, lookie what we have here," a voice sneered.

Saido wheeled around to see several Geodude gathered in a semicircle around him. They were all smirking with an evil glint in their eyes. A couple of them were licking their lips. The largest Geodude of the bunch hopped forward, balancing itself on its muscular arms.

Saido held Lusca close and pointed a blade at the Geodude leader.

"W-what do you want?" he stammered, trying to sound confident.

"Haw haw haw!" the Geodude laughed. "Take a look at this kid! He's the wrong colour! Blue like my mama's Oran berries! ' _W-what do you want?_ " snivelled the Geodude leader mockingly. The gang of gathered Rock Pokémon began to laugh, and Saido wished he could disappear into the earth, never to be seen again.

"Heh heh heh," the leader snickered, calming down and wiping some scum out of his eye with a rocky hand.

"What we want," said the leader, "Is a bite out of that little furball, amirite boys?!"

"Yeah!" the gathered Geodude cheered, stomping their fists onto the ground, creating a small tremor. Saido shook with fear and shock.

"Y-you're going to _eat_ her?!" he yelled, blocking Lusca out of harm's way. The Geodude leader shrugged and shot a nasty look at Saido.

"It's a dog-eat-dog world, kid, and we haven't eaten anything fresh in a while," said the leader, licking his lips.

"But you guys are rocks." shot Saido. "Rocks don't eat anything."

The gathered Geodude closed in menacingly around Saido, cracking their knuckles. Their good mood had worn off.

"Oh, so you got jokes now, huh?" sneered the leader. 'Tell you what kid, you can go, since you don't look like you got much meat on ya," he gestured.

"But the pup stays."

"No!" shouted Saido, extending his blades out of his arms. The Geodude hopped back in fright at the sudden sight of steel, but regained their confidence when they saw how small the blades were. Saido was just a juvenile Pawniard; only a fully grown Steel Pokémon could ever hope to be truly effective against Rock Pokémon.

"I won't let you," growled Saido. He could feel blood pumping in his ears, and the all-too-familiar rush of anger bubbling up inside him. He would leave with Lusca, or die trying.

"You asked for it kid!" roared the Geodude leader. He slammed the earth with his palms and launched himself at Saido headfirst.

Saido barely had a second to react and pull Lusca and himself out of the way before the Geodude crashed into the boulder behind him, reducing it to pebbles. The other Geodude began pounding the ground, sending more tremors throughout the ravine, dislodging rocks and sand.

"Get over here!" seethed the Geodude, picking himself up from the pile of rubble. Saido hoisted Lusca onto his back and looked back and forth for an opening: there was none. He would have to fight.

Setting Lusca down gently, he stood in a defensive posture, pointing both blades at the Geodude. The leader's eye twitched and he laughed defiantly.

"Put those twigs away kid, you're gonna end up poking yourself," mocked the Geodude, flexing his arms.

Saido trembled at the taunt and struggled to remain focused. Goma had promised to teach him how to fight when he got older, but now would have been a really good time to have some moves up his sleeve. The important thing was, he was smaller, but much, much quicker than this brute. He would have to use this to his advantage if he wanted to come out alive with Lusca.

The Geodude slapped his palms down on the ground and launched himself at Saido again, but this time, Saido saw it coming. He had backed up against the ravine wall while the Geodude was mocking him, and as he jumped out of the way, the Geodude crashed into the side of the ravine, causing a small flurry of rock and dust to rain down on them.

Shielding his eyes with one arm, Saido was struck with an idea.

The other Geodude growled and chanted gutturally, moving in threateningly onto Saido. The Geodude leader shook his head in a daze and raised an outstretched hand.

"No! This runt's mine!" he growled. His eyes were red in rage. He began a woozy hop towards Sido, then charged with full force, winding up a clenched fist.

"You're dead, brat!' screamed the Geodude. He launched his fist at Saido, only to find that he was a split second late. He instead shattered the other side of the ravine. Looking up, he took in the sight of a wave of boulders and rubble raining down towards them.

"Frack!" he swore, turning around to the rest of his gang. "Let's get out of he-"

The Geodude leader was cut off as a boulder landed on his body, splitting his rocky body apart. The rest of the Geodude gang scattered in fear and panic: it was every monster for himself.

Saido stared in shock at the pile of quivering rock that was once the Geodude leader. He wanted to vomit, but now was not the time for weakness.

He turned back to Lusca's huddled form and picked her up in his arms: carefully so that he wouldn't accidently stab her. He saw that a path had cleared after the small avalanche happened, and with shaking legs he began the slow journey out of the ravine, and back to the village.

* * *

It was now night, and the moon hung like a great eye in the heavens above them. The grass swayed and swirled like the weeds Saido saw growing in the river, and all was quiet except for the whistling of the wind.

He heard a small groan, and turned his head back to see Lusca shifting uncomfortably on his back. Her eyes fluttered open and those big violet eyes stared into his, widening in shock and wonder.

"Saido," she tearfully whispered. "I found you!"

Saido couldn't help smiling at the statement, his steps lightening. Lusca looked around them, shaking her head.

"I...I fell...and my foot," she said, looking down. It was bandaged with lengths of grass. She looked back at Saido, who said nothing. He looked straight ahead, his face unreadable. Lusca was struck by Saido's kindness, and she stammered out a nervous "thank you". Saido merely nodded in return and continued his trek. Lusca examined Saido's shoulders and found fresh scratches in his otherwise spotless navy armor.

"What happened," she gasped, touching one of the gashes with her paw. Saido said nothing for a long time.

"I found you in the rock hole," he began, looking forward. "I went down to get you, but some Geodude tried to stop me." Lusca held her breath, waiting for Saido to continue.

"...We got away," said Saito slowly, looking down.

He didn't want to tell Lusca that he was indirectly responsible for killing the Geodude leader. If Lusca sensed any dishonesty or fear, she didn't show it or voice her concerns. She could feel the fear, pain, and guilt radiating off his soul. She merely rested her head on Saido's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

The moonlight illuminated the way for the two young Pokémon as they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

When the exhausted duo crawled back into the village, Goma was the first one to come charging at them on all fours, embracing them both in his massive arms. Saido thought he was going to suffocate in the blanket of fur that covered Goma, and it all became too much. He broke down into bawling tears, burying his face in Goma's chest.

"Boy," growled Goma. "I thought I'd lost you," he said. Saido looked up to see the stalk of bamboo clenched in Goma's teeth trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry for everything!" he weeped. Goma's brow furrowed even more than usual and his black-ringed eyes made him look like a sad Pokédoll. After a moment, Goma relaxed and let out a deep sigh, turning to examine Lusca.

"What happened to you," he asked gruffly, glaring at Lusca. Lusca shrank a bit and stammered out an incoherent mumble. She was terrified of the huge Pangoro, but at the same time, she held an awe for his size and strength. She had heard stories of him in his youth swinging a full-grown Onix by its tail and launching it into the sky, never to be seen again. It was very disputed whether the tale was true or not. Very disputed.

"Lusca!"

Goma turned with both children in his arms to see Lusca's mother, Sheera, break into a run upon seeing her daughter. Upon reaching Goma, she held her arms out to Lusca, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her nose. Goma stepped back with a satisfied grunt, letting parent and child have their moment. More Pokémon began to gather around at the commotion, relieved to see that the missing children had returned home.

"Where were you? Do you _know_ how worried I was?" scolded Sheera, tears forming in her eyes. Lusca hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Sheera then saw that Lusca's foot was bandaged with grass.

"You're hurt!" she gasped. "What happened? She demanded, staring into Lusca's eyes. Saido winced and prepared to hear Lusca accuse him of being a crybaby and running off when-

"I tripped into a big ditch and Saido saved me," said Lusca quietly, looking her mother in the eye confidently. "He fought off a gang of Geodude for me. He was really brave." she proudly announced, giving Saido a shy look. Saido was speechless.

The gathered Pokémon began to murmur amongst themselves.

"The _Pawniard_? No way!"

"I guess the Oran Berry had more guts in him than I thought."

"Such a little dearie."

"Hmph. A Dark Pokémon, a _hero_?"

Goma looked down at the little blue Pawniard in his arms, shifting uncomfortably and blushing. Goma sniffed and set down Saido gently, resting a hand on his helmeted head.

"Is that right?" he asked, staring into Saido's eyes. Saido took a shuddering breath in, and met Goma's piercing gaze, only to look down for a split second.

"Y-yes Goma. She was hurt, and you always said to help a fellow Pokémon in need..." he whispered, scratching the ground with his foot. Goma could sense that even though Saido was telling the truth, he was hiding a part of it. One he didn't want everyone to hear.

"Hmph," he grunted. He rubbed Saido's head gently, his face stone-like, but his eyes shining with pride and understanding. He would have a quiet talk with him in private, away from the gossiping crowd. Sheera took this moment to speak up.

"Little one...Saido," she said softly, kneeling before the young Pawniard. Saido looked at Sheera involuntarily taking a step towards Goma. Goma growled and pushed Saido closer to Sheera.

"Be polite, boy," he growled. Sheera shot a wry smile at Goma and turned back to Saido.

"That was a very brave thing you did for Lusca," she said, her eyes softening. "I thank you with all my heart." She bowed her head, and Lusca did the same, kneeling down gingerly and shooting a small smile at Saido. Saido was gobsmacked. After looking at Goma for instructions, and receiving only a lazy shrug, Saido bowed as well, the blade on his head touching the ground.

The surrounding Pokémon cheered, reaching out to congratulate the young heroes. Tucked safely in Goma's impenetrable arms, Saido stared out into the sudden celebration in his honour in shock. He had never been acknowledged by others like this in his life. Lusca gave a small wave at him, grinning, and Saido awkwardly waved back, blushing harder than ever. Lusca giggled, then went off with her mother into the crowd. She would have to get a lot of rest in the coming days.

* * *

Make way! Make way!" a voice roared out. The crowd turned to see the honour guard of the village march through and make a path. In the centre floated a wise and serious Alakazam, and by his side, a frowning Gallade. Sonzu, chief of the village, drifted over to Goma and nodded in greeting. Goma nodded with a grunt in return, then placed Saido onto his feet. Sonzu then turned to the wide-eyed Saido, who bowed hastily.

"So," Sonzu said, stroking his long mustache. "You placed yourself in harm's way to save a friend."

"Y-yes sir," stammered Saido.

"And you accepted responsibility for your mistakes, did you not?" pushed Sonzu. Saido looked to the ground. After a moment, he raised his head confidently and answered with a yell that made Goma proud.

"Yes sir!" he shouted, standing straight as he could. It felt right, but some Pokémon in the audience began to giggle; they could help it, it was just too cute.

Sonzu chuckled, continuing to stroke his mustache. He turned to the Gallade at his side, gesturing towards Saido.

"Now there's a child with the heart of a warrior." he said. "You would do well to keep an eye on him, Valion. He has the makings of a hero."

Valion turned stiffly to the blue Pawniard and smiled grimly.

"Yes," he said tightly. "Just like his father."

Goma raised on his haunches and let out a low growl, his hackles raised. Sonzu shot a look at Valion, who bowed in apology.

"I meant no disrespect. Goma is the honourable village blacksmith, after all." he demurely said. "A great fighter indeed."

"Stuff it, Valion." shot Goma, grinding the bamboo stalk between his teeth. "What do you want, Sonzu?"

Sonzu sighed at the posing that was happening between the two veterans and waved his hand.

"I believe there is one who has yet to speak," he said. He turned to Valion, his tone level, but firm.

" _Valion_ ," he said. Valion stiffly turned and led Nimue out into the circle, where she hugged her father's leg, peeking out at Saido with one eye. In that moment, Saido forgot the pain and fatigue. He forgot the happiness and pride in his heart, as well as the guilt. He only felt confusion...and rage.

Nimue shyly stepped out from behind her father and approached Saido. Goma laid a broad hand onto Saido's trembling shoulders, relieving some of his anger. His pupils however remained dilated like a predatory hunter. His Pawniard physiology was automatically preparing itself for combat, even at the young age of seven years.

"What have you to say for yourself, little one?" chided Sonzu, looking back and forth between the two children.

"Um...," said an embarrassed and ashamed Nimue, twirling a pigtail with a finger. Saido began breathing in and out heavily, the blades currently sheathed in his arms itching furiously.

"I didn't mean to make fun of you," she started, looking to the side.

" _Look him in the eye, you little whelp_ ," thought Goma, his face impassive. Nimue went on, the crowd silent and watching.

"I just wanted to have fun," she said. "I didn't know you'd get so mad-"

"mghgmdrrghmr...sorry," said Saido. Nimue stopped in shock.

"Wha- what did you say?" she stammered, looking into his face for the first time since they began this little talk.

Saido raised his face to reveal an expression one can only describe as terrifying. His eyes were filled with outrage. He took a step towards Nimue, who let out a small scream and stepped back fear.

"S-Saido?" she asked, trembling in fear. Saido took a deep, rasping breath, calming down, his expression turning into one of pity and disgust.

"I'm...sorry," he said quietly. " I'm sorry for trying to hurt you..." he ended, bowing his head.

The surrounding Pokémon were in awe, and Sonzu nodded approvingly, smiling behind his mustache. Goma mentally punched the air in triumph, and Valion raised his brow in quiet surprise. He had not expected the boy to be so forgiving towards his troublesome daughter. Perhaps he _was_ worthy...

The only ones who were impassive as stones were both Nimue and Saido. Saido stared down Nimue with an inexpressible gaze for one so young, and Nimue was lost in her thoughts, reeling at Saido's unexpected apology. She had expected him to scream, yell, or cut something apart like he normally did, but his time, he was so...quiet. As if he had grown up suddenly while he was lost in the beyond. Nimue shook her head, clearing her mind of such thoughts.

"He's just...Saido," she chided herself. "He'll be laughing and joking around in no time."

* * *

With the formalities out of the way, Sonzu gave one last quiet nod at Saido and turned away, signalling his guard to follow him. Slowly but surely, the crowd dispersed, some giving a celebratory slap on Goma's shoulder, or others actually approaching the little blue Pawniard and congratulating him. Valion regarded Saido for a moment, then faced Goma. A small smirk formed on Goma's jaw.

"He is a fine little warrior. But do not think this changes things," warned Valion, a cold glint in his eyes. Goma's smirk turned into a grin.

" I dunno Valion. He might give you a run for your berries in a couple of years. I'd watch that pretty fairy ass of yours." sneered Goma. Valion clenched his jaw, then turned away in a huff.

"Come Nimue! Let us leave," he commanded. Nimue hesitated for a moment, then ran towards Saido. She raised herself on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on Saido's cheek, giving him her usual sly smile.

"See you later, Sai," she waved, leaving with her disapproving father. Goma shook his head, his hands on his hips.

"When will that girl ever learn," he growled. He looked down to Saido knocked on his helmeted head.

"Let's go home, boy," he said. Saido stood still for a moment, then turned to look at Goma. His eyes were burning.

"Teach me," he said. Goma was taken back by the glow coming off of the boy's eyes.

"What?" he grunted. Saido looked down on his bladed hands, then back up into Goma's bewildered eyes.

* * *

"Teach me how to fight."


	4. UPDATE & NEWS!

Hello everyone! RedBoynim here :)

I apologize for not updating in a while. My oh-so-beautiful Macbook decided it's graphics card had a good run...thus the search for a new computer began.

I thank all of you for your patience, and enjoy the new chapter. I promise that things will take a sudden turn for our character in the near future: for the better or worse, I cannot say ;)

Enjoy the show, and stay golden.

RedBoynim


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Teach me," he said. Goma was taken back by the glow coming off the boy's eyes.

"What?" he grunted. Saido looked down on his bladed hands, then back up into Goma's bewildered eyes.

"Teach me how to fight."

"Boy," Goma growled, composing himself. "You don't know what you're sayin'. I told you when you're older-"

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, GOMA!" Saido shrieked, his eyes bulging in pain. He hugged his body, shivering.

"I...I killed him, Goma..." Saido sobbed, his tiny form heaving. Goma could only stare in shock and horror. Saido looked up at Goma, giving him a weak smile, tears streaming down his face.

"I killed him. I killed the Geodude. He's dead," said Saido with the tone of a heartbroken child. Goma was chilled to the bone. There were instances where Saido ceased to be just a young boy and lapsed into something darker...something predatory. Something that was bred to kill. This time, he had crossed the line. This time, it was different.

"That's enough boy," Goma knelt down and hugged Saido. Saido wept bitterly, grabbing tufts of Goma's black fur.

"I- I didn't mean to Goma," he cried between sobs. "I moved...punched...then a rock..."

"Hush, boy," Goma murmured, polishing Saido's blue helmet with his arm. Saido always found it relaxing to have his helmet rubbed clean by Goma's fur. He slowly calmed down, his sobs becoming quieter and less frequent. Goma turned Saido's face to his gently and gave him one of his customary scowls.

"You want to fight, boy? For what?" Goma asked, looking deep into the young Pawniard's eyes for a trace of hatred or murderous intent. His eyes were clear...

Saido sniffed and wiped his tears with the back of his claws.

"For...for my friends," he said, a determined light entering his eyes. "So I can be the strongest for them. I want to protect them Goma."

Goma gazed at the boy for a long time. He knew that nature always asserted itself, bringing down training, teachings, and morality in an instant. He could see even in the way Saido walked the makings of a leader: head held high, gazing confidently and disquietingly into the eyes of passerby. The markings of a prince.

Goma sighed and prayed a silent prayer to Arceus. He turned his focus back to the expecting Saido.

"...We begin tomorrow."

Saido's eyes widened in surprise under his helmet.

"You really mean it, Goma?" he said, his voice trembling in excitement. Goma's black eyes were impassive, hiding a spark of fear.

"If he takes this path," he thought. "There is no return. I can't allow him to fall like his father." Goma stared into the hopeful eyes of Saido, and he felt his heart pounding against his chest.

In the seven years since he first held him, Goma had grown to love Saido as his own with all of his being. He had effectively raised him on his own, the villagers wanting to do nothing with the intruder in their midst. He had never taken on a permanent mate, nor had he sired any young of his own. He filled that void with his craftsmanship and labours, but Saido came along and replaced all of that. He loved Saido as a son, and to think that one day he might use his innate skill to bring pain and despair to others like his blood father, Oroku, pained him immensely.

"I _will_ not. I will not allow him to become his father." he promised himself. He picked up Saido in his arms for what seemed like the last time. Saido's weight was heavy. Goma forced a cocky smile, one he showed off to the local hooligans before pummeling them out of town.

"Really really, kid."

* * *

After a few days of rest, Goma awoke Saido at the crack of dawn with an unceremonious roar straight into his ear. Saido shot straight up into the air and embedded himself into the stone ceiling of Goma's cave by the blade on his head. He hung there, eyes blinking in shock and panic. Goma sniffed and unsheathed Saido from the ceiling with a tug, depositing him onto the cold floor.

"Wh- what time is it Goma?" Saido blearily asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Goma hoisted up a sack, tossing a smaller one to Saido.

"Time to move."

Goma and Saido set out that morning, making their way through the village. The few Pokémon that were up and about at this hour stopped and watched in wonder the unlikely duo make their way to the village gate, the small Pawniard struggling to keep up.

"What's in this bag Goma?" he asked, huffing and puffing under the weight of the large sack. Goma turned his head and snorted, silencing Saido. Saido got the message that he should suffer in silence, and he gritted his teeth, adjusting his grip on the sack. He would make Goma proud.

Goma passed through the curved wooden gate by the boundary of the village without a second glance, but Saido stopped and turned around. He gazed at the wisps of smoke rising lazily from the communal bonfires that burned in the centre of the village, leaving dark trails in the azure sky. A growl from Goma snapped him out of this trance and he gathered himself, hoisting the sack higher up.

"We have a long way to go," Goma called, already heading towards the open plain. Saido struggled to catch up, eventually falling in beside Goma.

"Where are we going, Goma?" asked Saido, sweat already dripping down his face. Goma chewed a stalk of bamboo in his mouth lazily and said nothing, moving through the tall grass like a colossus rising from the ocean. Saido waited...and waited...and waited for an answer but he never got one. They walked through the grasslands, past the forest, and by the time they reached the base of the huge mountain in the distance, the sun had just moved from the middle of the sky. Goma sniffed the air and threw down his sack.

"We'll rest here for now," he grunted, opening the sack and taking out its contents. Saido set down his sack with trembling arms and collapsed onto the ground, his entire body aching all over. He felt like he was going to faint from exhaustion. Goma shook his head and took out a gourd of water and tossed it at Saido, which he eagerly caught. After downing the entire gourd, Saido moved over to his sack to open it, when Goma suddenly stopped him.

"Not yet boy, that's for the return journey," he said, rummaging around in his own sack. Saido nodded and took his attention off the bag. Something in the air smelled...good. It was food, Saido was sure of it, but it smelled completely different than the berries he had eaten all his life. It smelled richer...more savoury. Saido turned to see Goma chewing on some funny brown stuff. It looked dry and kind of like tree bark, but Goma was smacking his lips contentedly and the smell seemed to be coming from whatever it was Goma was eating. Goma noticed Saido's stare and after rummaging around for a bit, he tossed him another hunk of the stuff. Saido caught it and held it gingerly.

"What is it?" he asked. Goma gave him a scowl and grunted out a single word through a mouth full of food.

"Meat." Saido was taken aback.

"Like...what we're made out of?" he asked Goma, eyeing the strip of "meat" curiously. Goma shrugged and took another bite.

"If you want to look at it that way," he said, finishing off his snack.

Saido's diet up till this point had consisted of roots, grains, and berries. The other Pokémon in the village were forbidden to hunt other Pokémon for food: instead they had to sustain themselves of the fruit of the earth. Saido took a tentative bite, and his eyes sparkled. It was delicious. Saido guzzled down the strip in a second, the sharp teeth in his mouth making quick work of the tough meat. He looked at Goma expectantly, and with a sound that fell between a chuckle and a scoff, Goma handed him another piece.

After the two had finished eating, Goma sat up with a snort and hoisted the sack on his shoulders.

"Let's move, boy," he said, heading towards the mountain. Saido shook himself out of his post-meal haze and took up his sack as well, straining at the return of the crushing weight. The two began to make painful progress up the steep mountain, stopping occasionally for a drink of water and some rest. They had a few close calls along the way; Saido misplaced a step and almost went careening off the side of a cliff if Goma had not caught him. Then the occasional avalanches, and the few foolish Rock Pokémon that dared to get in the way of Goma.

After what seemed like an eternity, Goma and Saido reached the summit. Saido collapsed onto the ground panting. Goma nudged Saio with his foot.

"Get up boy," he said, looking at something in the distance. "Get up and see." Saido looked up to see the sky burning, the sun painting streaks of red and orange in the cloudy sky. He saw in the distance his village, lights flickering, and beyond, vast forests, rivers, and lakes. Saido forgot his exhaustion and was swept away at the splendor of it all. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Goma turned to say something to Saido and stopped himself. The boy's expression was all the proof he needed that he had learnt something on this journey. He turned back to the sunset, a small smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. The two watched the sun sink past the horizon together.

When Goma and Saido returned home, Saido could only babble on about how beautiful it was. It was all he ever talked about to Goma, and Goma listened each time with amused patience. The darkness that seemed to be asserting itself in Saido was non-existent now, and light had entered the boy's eyes again.

"But Goma," he asked. "How does this have to do with fighting?" Goma looked at the boy and smiled.

"Every trip to that mountain will make you stronger. I promise it."

* * *

From that day on, Saido pleaded with Goma to take him to the mountain again, and Goma agreed to take him to the mountain every week, if he helped him with several chores. Saido agreed without a moment's hesitation, and he began to spend his time fetching water from the well, chopping wood, and helping Goma with his metalwork.

Saido's eagerness to help outweighed his actual usefulness, but over time, he could carry 4 full buckets in each hand, slice apart solid oak as if it was jelly, and could even man the bellows to melt the iron ore that Goma worked with. As he grew stronger and stronger, Goma took him to the mountain more often, and marvelled at how quickly the little Pawniard had grown. He was at least thrice as strong as he was before, and only half a year had passed since the day he had first reached the summit. What never changed though, was the expression Saido wore when he gazed at the sunset painting the horizon. Saido always picked out something new and talked about it with Goma on the return journey.

"Did you see the flock of Altaria flying over the village Goma?" Saido chirped, merrily walking along with the sack resting on his shoulders. Goma shook his head, filled with pride for the boy.

"I thought those were just clouds," he grunted. Saido picked a stalk of grass and held it in his mouth, mimicking Goma's bamboo stalk.

"You have to listen really carefully Goma," he said, gazing up at the stars. "They sing as they fly."

* * *

Weeks passed and Saido grew in body and mind. Goma was careful not to stunt the boy's knowledge, and taught him all sorts of things about nature. He taught Saido which plants were useful, and which plants were harmful. He taught him how to heal himself should he ever get poisoned to paralyzed by another Pokémon. He then taught him how to meditate to clear his mind from confusion. Saido soaked everything Goma taught like a sponge, and practiced ceaselessly. Nimue and Lusca came by often to play with Saido, but was rebuffed by Saido himself.

"I'm too busy right now," he'd say, squinting at a thorny sprig and carefully plucking off the tiny berries embedded in the stalk. "I'll play with you later."

Lusca would often times stay and offer to help Saido with whatever he was doing, or ask to be taught about the plants and medicines Saido was endlessly picking and experimenting with.

"That's a Iapapa berry," he'd say, pointing at a funny bulbous berry. "It's really good for you, but you might not like the taste." Lusca held it carefully, then plopped it into her mouth, chewing it slowly.

"Mmmmm!" she said, holding her cheeks. "It's delicious!" Saido grinned, and ate one too. "You like the taste too, huh?" The two would talk and chat while Saido did his chores, and time flew by whenever Lusca and Saido spent their time together. However, it was a different story with Nimue.

* * *

Nimue wasn't physically strong like Lusca, so often times, the help she offered with Saido's chores turned out to be more hindrance than help. She couldn't carry more than one bucket of water without tripping, she could not lift an axe above the ground to chop wood, and Goma's forge terrified her. But she would offer her help just the same, and Saido would politely allow her to do so. The conversations they had were one-sided, mostly on Saido's part, and he would grunt out one-line answers in a very Goma-like fashion to whatever questions Nimue had.

"What's this berry called?" Nimue asked, holding up a spiky pinkish berry. Saido gave her an indifferent gaze.

"It's called a Colbur berry," he grunted, weaving strands of straw together listlessly. "It can protect you against attacks from Dark Pokémon." Nimue smirked, tossing her hair.

"Like you?" she asked teasingly. Saido stared at her, his eyes cold. Nimue started in fear. His eyes were so...stern whenever he looked at her nowadays. He used to be so shy and confused around her, and truthfully, Nimue had enjoyed the attention. Now...now things were different.

"If you're afraid, you can go," Saido said, threading a strand of straw through the others. "Thanks for your help." Nimue stood up, her hands clenched and shaking.

"Y-You!" she growled, her white face flushing pink. "Why are you doing this to me?!" Saido looked up with not a whit of concern in his eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about." Nimue stifled a shriek.

"I mean _this_!" she shouted, kicking over a basket of berries. The colorful orbs tumbled onto the ground. Saido regarded them silently.

"Whenever I try to help you, you don't care! You don't care about me! I thought we were friends!" she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. Saido scoffed and bent down, picking up the fallen berries. Nimue watched him silently, tears streaming down her face. When the last berry was put back into the basket, Saido hoisted it onto his head and began to walk away.

"Hey! HEY!" yelled Nimue, angrily wiping away her tears. Saido stopped and turned around, his normally curious eyes deadpan.

"I have to deliver these soon. See you later." With that, he was gone, and Nimue was left alone with her thoughts.

For the longest time, she was convinced that Saido liked her. It was painfully obvious back then: he would blush and stutter whenever he talked with her, and she had him tied around her finger. But now, a year later since he came back from the valley, he was different. He refused to partake in her usual schemes and pranks around the village, and instead spent almost all of his free time doing chores and disappearing off into the mountains with the village blacksmith.

"Idiot..." she muttered, gazing down at her clenched fist. She opened it to find the Colbur berry squished in her hand, the pink juices staining her palm. She had unwittingly crushed the beautiful and rare berry to a mush. Fresh tears began to form in Nimue's eyes, and she held the remains of the berry gently.

"Saido...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she wept. The tears were real this time.

* * *

After Saido had delivered the berries, he entered Goma's cave to find Goma conversing with a strange-looking Pokémon. It looked like a very, very large owl, with piercing red eyes. Upon his entrance, the owl's head swiveled around to stare at Saido. Saido started in shock, but remained silent. He was obviously an important guest, since Goma never brought people over.

"Is he the _one_?" the Pokémon said, tilting his head, his o's accented by a curious "wh" sound. Goma cleared his throat and beckoned Saido to come closer.

"Yes," he said, a resigned tone in his voice. "He is."

"Hmm. How _curious_." the Pokémon murmured. He beckoned to Saido with a razor sharp talon. Saido looked at Goma, but all he received was a nod in return. Swallowing his discomfort, Saido approached the owl Pokémon, setting down his basket. The Pokémon stared into Saido's with those red, unblinking eyes, and Saido struggled to match his gaze. It was as if every little secret was being examined and overturned by this strange bird.

"Do you know _who_ I am, child?" asked the owl, turning around. Saido shook his head, and bowed, giving the greeting Goma taught him to say.

"I am honoured to meet you. I am Saido, of Goma. May you find what you are looking for."

The owl stepped back, his body shaking. Saido looked up in surprise. Had he said something wrong? His fears were muted by a peculiar sound: almost like purring mixed with coughing. The owl was laughing.

" _Oh ho ho_! Oh my! _Oh ho ho ho_! Taught him the Sojourner's Creed already?! You start young Goma! You start young!" chuckled the owl. Goma scowled and nibbled on his bamboo shoot with considerably more effort. Saido could tell he was embarrassed. The owl calmed down, wiping away a tear with a talon.

"My dear boy..." the owl said. "I am honoured to meet you. I am Noctus the Noctowl, of Hool. May you find what you are looking for as well." Noctus returned the bow in conclusion, his feathers sweeping the floor of the cave. Goma stepped forward.

"Noctus is an old friend of mine," he said, scratching his ears. "He is a...wanderer of sorts. He picks up things and bits along his travels, and he's come to pay me a visit." Noctus looked up from preening his feathers, his face unamused.

"Really! A _wanderer_?! You make me sound like some sort of vagabond. I am a scholar, a seeker of truth!" he said, puffing his feathers slightly. Saido's experience from cuddling with Goma's fur made him want to see how soft those feathers were, but he was a guest. If would be rude of him to fall asleep on a guest.

"Why have you come to our home, Sir Noctus?" Saido asked cautiously. Noctus' great brow rose and fell, as if he was trying to think of a clear answer. He turned to Goma, who gave a small nod, then turned back to Saido, smiling grimly.

"You want to become a warrior, don't you my child? I will be your first teacher."

* * *

Saido could have split apart a mountain with the joy he felt.


	6. I'M BACK!

Hey all! After a crazy-long hiatus, I'm back, and I fully intend to continue the story! Thank you for those of you who're still following!

Enjoy Chapter 5. More to follow, soon ;)


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" _W H A T?!_ What do you mean you're leaving?!"

Lusca jumped up from the floor and slammed the wooden table with her palms, tipping a bowl of Oran berries over. Saido looked up from packing his things and sighed.

"Goma says I'm ready to learn how to fight...properly. He says I'm going to a special school or something," he said, placing a carved wooden figurine into his sack. Lusca rushed over to Saido and shook his shoulders, his head bobbing like a Poliwag floating in a pond.

"You can't go! My mom could teach you how to fight! She's really strong! She's been teaching me too!" she said, continuing to shake Saido.

"L-Lusca...I'm getting dizzy," Saido pleaded, his vision swirling. Lusca thankfully released him and sat down beside him, tugging at both of her ears: a habit of hers when she was worried or nervous.

"Do you really have to go? Who will I play with when you're gone?" she said, her purple eyes shimmering. Saido gulped.

" _Stay strong_ ," he thought, bracing himself. He let out another sigh.

"You have more friends in the village Lusca, not just me," Saido replied, tying a knot in the sack and tightening it.

"But...but you're special..."

Saido stopped fiddling with the sack.

"W-what?" he said, stuttering like he used to do. Lusca blushed, and Saido could feel her usually calm and cool aura warming; his armour felt like it was being washed in a hot spring.

"You're...I don't know anyone like you..." she said, looking down and stroking one of her ears.

"I want you to stay."

The sound of something minuscule hitting the cave floor echoed in Saido's ears, and he saw shining drops fall from Lusca's bent face.

"L-Lusca..." Saido whispered. Lusca sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hand, giving Saido a sly smile not unlike Nimue.

"Ha ha...tricked you!" she said, a smile widening on her face. The aura surrounding them cooled by a minute amount, as if a mournful wind had passed by in that summer's twilight.

"Lusca, I want to give you something." Saido said, grabbing her hand gently. Lusca jumped a bit and stared at their intertwined hands.

"S-Saido?" she said, the aura thickening. It was like being in a sauna. Saido reached behind him and produced a small wooden box, placing it in Lusca's free hand.

"I wanted to give you this," he said, a drop of sweat rolling down his face. Lusca opened the box to find a perfect sphere of pure gold shining in the setting sun's rays. The golden glow made it look like Lusca's eyes were violet galaxies, the gold twinkling like vast stars dancing in space. Lusca was speechless. She had never been given something so precious...or beautiful.

"Wh- where did you find this?" she finally asked, her eyes wide. Saido grinned.

"I made it...well, with a little help from Goma. I cut the gold ore myself. Went up all the into the mountain too." he said, tapping the point of his claw on a rock.

"It's a nugget made of pure gold...because when I think of you, Lusca, I think of you more valuable than _all_ the gold or jewels in the world. I wanted to give you this so you could remember how I feel." he said, his yellow eyes looking steadily into Lusca's. Lusca set down the gold nugget and closed the box. Saido looked back and forth in confusion.

"Y-you, you don't like it?" he asked, his heart pounding. Then, two things happened simultaneously. An intense blast of heat from Lusca's aura emanated throughout the cave, bathing the chamber in an amber light. Saido felt like he was going to melt. Then, he felt something wrap around him, something soft, with a different kind of warmth than Lusca's berserk aura.

Lusca embraced Saido in the tightest hug she was physically capable of, her face rubbing against his cheek. He could smell the pine trees and grass in her fur, and he lost himself to his feelings. He hugged her back, closing his eyes.

"I love...I love it, Saido. Thank you," she whispered joyously. When the two finally released each other, they were both blushing crimson. They looked at each other bashfully: something had changed. They were more than just best friends now...now there was something else. Both were too young and naive to understand the exact feelings they had.

"Why in Mew's name is it so damn hot in here?" Goma grunted, entering the cave. He saw the two youngsters start and hastily compose themselves. The fact that both of them were blushing furiously did not help matters.

"Hmph," Goma growled, heading back out. "About time, boy. Girl. Your mother's here."

Lusca turned to Saido, grabbing his hands.

"Saido, promise me you'll visit! Even once a year! Please!" she begged. Saido nodded earnestly.

"I promise. Even if I'm not allowed to, I'll come back and see you!" he said, his face serious.

"Haha, you look so serious! It's a promise then!"

Lusca grabbed the wooden box containing the gold nugget, and ran towards the cave's entrance. She stopped just as she was about to exit, then sprinted back towards Saido, planting a kiss on top of his blue helmet. Saido let out a peep like a baby Pidgey, and Lusca grinned.

"So _you_ don't forget!" she said, running out if the cave without a backwards glance. Saido sat there dumbstruck, listening to Lusca's fading footsteps.

"...I'll never forget, Lusca," he said, touching the place on his helmet where she kissed him.

"Never."

The morning after, Lusca was nowhere to be found. Saido spent the precious free time he had before his departure looking for Lusca, without avail.

He tried looking everywhere: in the village shops, the bridge over the river, and even at her house. Then he remembered. There was one place he hadn't checked yet.

Saido sprinted into the clearing, panting and sweaty. He gazed up at the gnarled oak tree, a frayed rope hanging from one of its branches. He searched all around the tree, but saw no sign of her. He looked this way and that, trying to sense something...anything. Then he heard it. The footsteps of a small Pokémon.

Lusca.

He wheeled around, his eyes brimming with joy.

"Lu..."

The sound died in his throat. Nimue stood in the clearing, her red eyes staring at Saido. Saido contained his immense disappointment and cleared his throat, setting down his bag of belongings.

"...Looks like you came." he said, crossing his arms. Nimue smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss saying goodbye to you for the world." she said, walking towards Saido. Saido remained where he was. Nimue stopped just a short distance in front of him, looking off to the side and brushing her hair back behind her pointed ears.

"You know," she slowly said. "You... _we_ don't have to be like this anymore." Saido quietly stared at her.

"Like what. What are you talking about."

Nimue blushed, a frown appearing on her little face.

"You...until the very end, huh?" she said, kicking the ground with her foot. Saido said nothing, and a deafening silence filled the clearing. Nimue closed her eyes and shook her head, clearing her voice.

"Da told me you were off to join some school or something. What are you going to learn there?" she asked. Saido gazed past the horizon. This was wasting his time.

"How to be strong," he said, walking past Nimue.

"So I can protect people who need protecting."

Nimue giggled.

"Oh so _coool_! Do you want to be a hero, Sai? Is that why you're going? Are you gonna help the helpless and give to the poor? Or maybe you're-"

"If you came here to make fun of me," said Saido, "then I'm going. Thanks for saying goodbye."

" ** _SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!_** " shrieked Nimue. Psychic energy emanated from her head, making the tall grass swirl in strange patterns. Saido knew that her powers didn't affect him, something about Goma telling him he was "tough", but it made him nervous all the same. Nimue winced and the energy died down, the grass stilling.

"I...I...," stuttered Nimue. "If it's something I did, or because of all the mean things I did to you when we were little, then I'm sorry!"

"...What?" said Saido, his eyes widening. Nimue began to tremble, then broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, _so_ _sorry_ , please! Don't go! I- I don't want you to go away! I want you to stay!"

Saido didn't know what to feel. He felt confusion over Nimue's sadness. He felt anger over the past hypocrisy Nimue showed whenever tears like this fell. He felt pity for her; although he tried not to care, he hated to see her upset.

"I promise! From now on, I'll treat you really _really_ nicely! You don't have to go away to be a hero, you can stay and I'll let you be the hero every time we play together! I'll... I'll even be the monster if you want! I'll be the monster every time!"

"Nimue, stop," said Saido. The ground underneath Nimue was dark from her tears. She raised her face, and Saido saw pure heartbreak in her eyes. It was the same expression Lusca had when he saw her cry too. There was no faking it.

"Saido, please don't go." Nimue said, tears flowing down her face.

"I think you're the strongest Pokemon in the world! I never knew how to tell you before, since I wanted to keep making fun of you, but now I'm telling you! Stay with me!" cried Nimue, squeezing her chest.

A moment of silence passed, and Saido's heart was split into two. Part of him desperately wished for the days when all three of them could play together without a second thought...and another...darker part wanted something else. He wanted to see her in pain, he enjoyed seeing her in pain.

...

...But that wasn't the right way. Said was unsure of how to react, but he knew acting in spite wasn't going to solve anything.

"I...I need to go. Goodbye Nimue."

With that, Saido turned and ran picking up his bag. He felt numb, as if he had just been thrown into the river in the middle of winter.

Nimue watched him disappear into the grass, and the ache in her chest intensified.

"I'll be waiting...for the day you forgive me."


End file.
